Save Camp Everfree!
This is how save Camp Everfree goes in Flain's and Mal's Camping Adventure. Flain and his friends arrived in time at the Bramble shield, Mal tried to break the brambles, but it's useless Mal: Flain, do you think you can use your power? Flain (EG): Scared No. It's very hard, it's impossible. What if I use too much? Black Infernite Max could take over! Mal: he forgives and tries to remember, He gain Mixel Parts Flain, our friends are in there! Flain (EG): Brave Okay, then, I promise. uses his magic and the brambles open for him and his friends to get in, At Camp Everfree, Dark Kaos Gaia Everfree Continues to grow powerful Kitty: Please, Kaos! What you're doing is crazy! You have to listen to me! Mal: That isn't Kaos. Flain arrives in time, And stops his power in time, Vulk, Zorch, Sci-Mike and Liilipup arrived Wiztastic Max: Flain! Cragster Max: Mal! Spikels Max: You're okay! Mal: That isn't your brother. It's someone who's been consumed by Mixel power. Dark Kaos Gaia Everfree: You left it unlock, you fools! Kitty: Whoever you are, you have to let my brother go! Please, Kaos, come back! I need you! Dark Kaos Gaia Everfree: Sorry, I can finally use the power to save my Camp! (Laughs Evilly) unleashes a powerful spell closing on Dark Kaos Gaia Everfree, And unleashes a demonic Bramble Dome, Unleashes the power Kitty: No, Kaos! Kitty ends up getting trapped in the Brambles Flexer Max: Wiztastic Max uses your Diamond Dome shield! Max uses a Diamond Dome Shield, and protects Flain and his friends from the Brambles, Inside the Diamond Dome Shield, As Wiztastic Max tries to hold it longer Wiztastic Max: I can't hold it forever.... Mal: Flain (EG) It's up to you. You can use your power and max with Vulk and Zorch to pull the brambles apart! Flain (EG): Scared No. There's too many of them. It would take too much power. I can't! Mal: It's the only way! You have to embrace the power inside you! Flain (EG): But, What if he takes over? What if instead of saving everyone, I unleash an Evil Curse and turn into Black Infernite Max and only make things worse? Mal: That won't happen. We won't let it. Flain grew into determination, He uses his powers to breaks the brambles off, But Wiztastic Max grew tired, As the Diamond dome Shield began to crack Mal: Flain! Come on! You have to be stronger than he is! Mal touches Flain's Arms, Flain's power continue to grow, until the Black Dragon horns appears, Entering into Flain's Mind, Then suddenly, Black Infernite Max appears Black Infernite Max: Evilly You will never control me. I will always be a part of you! Infernite Max becomes pure energy, Unleashes an Evil Curse and flows into Flain, As He was struggling until the Black Dragon wings on his back appears, the black cape and the 2 Black dragons horns appear Flain (EG): in horror No! suddenly, a White and Blue light appears, Reveal to be Mal Mal: Flain! Listen to me! You are in charge! a Purple light appears, reveal to be Wiztastic Max Wiztastic Max: You are a wonderful light, A force of good! Tan Light appears, reveal to be Spikels Max Spikels Max: We're counting on you, You can fight back! a Brown light appears, Revealing to be Fang Gang Max Fang Gang Max: Yeah, you can kick the Darkness' Butt! A Orange light appears, revealing to be Flexers Max Flexers Max: You're amazing and stronger! a Yellow light appears, Reveal to be Electroid Max Electroid Max: We're here for you Flain! a Green light appears, Reveal to be Glorp Corp Max Glorp Corp Max: Your a great hero! a Gray light appears, Reveal to be Cragster Max Cragster Max: And will be there no matter what! lastly, a light blue light appears, Reveal to be Frosticon Max Frosticon Max: We believe in you! all 9 lights, Flain looks at the Maxes Mal: You are not Black Infernite Max! Flain closes his eyes, And He learned an act of Heroism and Courage, And successful conquer his fear, And his eyes turned normal, and becomes heroic Flain (EG): YES! I... Am... Flain, The True Leader of the Infernites! And the power I carry inside me is... the Black Dragon Wings, Cape and Black Dragon Horns began to Crack and Explodes, destroying the Evil Curse Max! Flain, Vulk and Zorch Max into Infernite Max, As he breaks open unleashing it, Infernite Max Unleashing flames opening the brambles, stopping Dark Kaos Gaia Everfree Dark Kaos Gaia Everfree: screams No! Stop! successful takes the 10 colored Geodes from the necklace, freeing them, As Mal and his 8 EG Maxes uses 9 of them, Turning into new Ultra forms, And finally, Infernite Max uses a Red Geode, Unleashing it, Turning into a Red Dragon like, and Red Dragon Wings appear on his back, Revealing to be Ultra Infernite Max Ultra Infernite Max: I am Ultra Infernite Max! unleash a powerful beam of Rainbow shooting at Dark Kaos Gaia Everfree Dark Kaos Gaia Everfree: Nooooooooooooo!!!! Rainbow beam unleashes the power of the Brambles dome Transforming into a Crystal Dome, Causing to explode, saving the Camp, And the Campers are freed from the Brambles spell, As Kitty wakes up, She see Kaos unconscious Kitty: Kaos. Magical Healing light land on Kaos, and wakes up Kaos: What, What happened? Kitty: It's okay. It's gonna be okay. the Campers cheered for the Ultra Maxes Sci-Mike: You did it! Whoa. Nice bling. Ultra Cragster Max: What... What are these? Ultra Mal Max: I'm not sure. But clearly we have some kind of connection to them. Ultra Wiztastic Max: I almost don't care what they are. They are gorgeous! gasps And will totally go with the other collection I was working on for the camp fashion show! giggles That's probably cancelled, isn't it? As the campers clean up the mess, Kaos walks to Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon Kaos: I am so sorry. I only wanted this to be the best week Camp Everfree has ever had. Then instead I've made it the worst. Maybe it's for the best that I'm losing the camp to Spoiled Rich. Principal Azulongmon: No, it's not. This camp has meant so much to so many people, my friend and me included. Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon: Why do you think we wanted our students to come here? Ultra Infernite Max: We can't let Spoiled Rich take this place away! If camp meant so much to you two, maybe it meant as much to the other campers who came here in years past. Ultra Mal Max: And maybe we can get them to help save it! Ultra Cragster Max: Oh! Like a fundraiser? Ultra Wiztastic Max: Or a ball?! Ultra Spikels Max: Our band could play! Ultra Frosticon Max: I could help writing a new song just for the occasion! campers sounds like an amazing idea Kaos: Those are all good ideas, but where would we hold it? Ultra Mal Max: We could hold it in the crystal cave! Ultra Wiztastic Max: gasps A Crystal Ball! I'm on it! Kaos: I admire everyone's enthusiasm. Really, I do. But I-I just don't know how we're going to plan a ball by tomorrow and invite everyone. All Ultra Maxes: We got this! Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts